Not So Original
by Radiogirl12
Summary: Cassandra Lillan Mikealson is not your orignal, Orignal. She's Klaus's twin sister,and also a Hybrid. Unlike her brother Andy doesn't want to wreck havoc upon the e'd rather keep to her books and dream what it's like to have a normal life,instead of one constantly running. Like she has for over 500 years,from Klaus. And will she fall in love with Damon...again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I sighed as I turned off the engine of my black 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible. I love this car, but sometimes it just brings back heartbreaking memories.

My hand went to the neck hanging from my neck, and played with the charms.

We always said that we'd drive around the country in a car like this; after we got…I shook my head.

_Stop thinking about it Andy. _I scowled myself.

I looked out the windshield.

An old two story house looked back at me.

It was white, covered in ivory, lots of classic windows and a balcony porch that seemed to stretch for miles around the whole house. In the dark of midnight it looked lonely and sad, being by itself surrounded only by a few trees with all its tall windows dark. Similar to the boarding house across the street, but it had a few lights on as well.

I've always loved old houses like this one; they have so much character, and this one is my new home.

How many number of times I've had a home and kept saying that this is the one I'll spend my life in is too many to count. I always had to move because of my past catching up with me.

I'm always running.

From all these people for different reasons. I just hope that this small town of Mystic Falls will keep me hidden. It seems to quiet and uninteresting for the most important people I'm running from. Which may just be me being naive and stupid, but hey you have to have a little hope right?

I also may have picked this town because it was the home of someone very dear to my heart and this place makes me feel connected to him. Even though I can't ever allow myself to see him or even look for him. I used to keep tabs on him so I didn't run into him, but I stopped. It was causing me too much heart ache.

Why should I much myself through that?

The answer was clear; I couldn't let him go. I loved him. I still love him even though I haven't seen him and those enchanting eyes in a very long time.

Just the thought of his eyes made my stomach feel like it was being shot at repeatedly with wooden bullets.

I felt like staking myself for thinking about him. I banged my head against the steering wheel then got out of the car. I opened the trunk and pulled out my suitcases.

Two were full of clothes and shoes the other was completely filled with books. The books that I could never bear to part with over the years of my doleful life.

Pride and Prejudice, Frankenstein, Dracula, Jane Eyre books like that.

My two personal favorites are Gone with the Wind, and The Great Gatsby. I've read those two books so many times, I could recite them in my sleep.

I carry both with me everywhere just in case something happens. I could replace all my other books but those copies were close to my heart.

Feeling a small smile upon my lips, I headed towards the house.

Tomorrow morning I will wake up early and go to school like a normal 17 year old. I'll read on the porch in the sun light, and for a few moments in the day stopping thinking about the past, but as F. Scott Fitzgerald mentioned in the Great Gatsby; the past can repeat itself, and that's exactly what happened to me that next day, even if I didn't know it yet.

~ Next Day ~

As I drove past the boarding house across the street I got this feeling. I don't know what it was but I just shrugged it off and continued to drive to school.

Don't want to be late on the first day of pretending to a normal teenager instead of being a runaway hybrid.

Sometimes being a vampire and a werewolf is just bothersome. It's awesome but sometimes it just reminds me why I've been running and how much I'd given up. I thought about that when my phone started rang from a text and the name _Alice_ glowed on the screen.

(Alice will be A and Andy will be Me)

A - _Hey good luck on your first day! Are u sure u don't want me 2 join u? _

Alice is my best friend since a long long time ago. I had another best friend named Ashley. We all called are self's the Three Musketeers until my past caught up with me and Ashley died. It was my fault she was dead and I've still not forgiven myself, even though Ali has. She died before I had to give up all that I had loved during that time, including _him_, but Ali wouldn't have it.

She keeps an eye on me so I don't do something stupid. The year after I gave everything up I was a mess. I turned off my humanity, so I couldn't feel the pain and despair of losing two of the three people who keep me living and myself. Alice helped me and got me back on the right track.

I wanted to tell her to hop on the next plane here, but I have to do this on my own, and I also wanted time to myself.

Me-_ I'm sure. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Thanks 4 the luck _

A_ - Alright, love yah ;)_

I smiled softly as I pulled into the High School parking lot, and put my phone in my messenger bag next to my favorite books then opened the car.

I put my bag over my shoulder and shut the car door. Ali says the key to being alive is to enjoy every minute you take a breath and that's why I'm doing this in the first place.

If I spend all my years running like I have for over 500 years it would be all for nothing. I was grateful for her luck and her friendship because I'm going to need it.

As I walked to the front door of the school I felt the stares and heard every whisper. Girls were glaring at me and the boys were looking at me up and down like I was a piece of meat. Which I never really understood. Over the centuries guys have looked at me like that, and you tend to get used to the girls glaring and the guys disgusting looks.

Today I was wearing dark jeans, a dark purple long sleeves shirt, combat boots, and my brown hair was slightly curly. Yeah have no clue why their looking at me like that today. I put on my least attention drawling outfit.

Taking a deep breath I walked into the school, so much for being an average teenager.

After going to the office, I walked to my locker and saw two girls talking to each other next to it. Not really paying attention to them, I did my combination and the locker swung open.

"Unbelievable." The one against the lockers said, "It's like nothing happened."

"She's in denial." Then other girl answered and looked at a pretty blonde girl a little ways down the hallway.

I shut my locker and headed towards my first class.

I had my schedule in my hand and was reading it when I ran into someone after second period. Causing our books to scatter all over the tiled floor.

She was a beautiful light chocolate color, brown eyes that seemed to judge every move you make but they were equally as beautiful and dark hair that had a certain waviness to it.

"Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said. She smiled at me kindly as we picked up our things.

"It alright. Are you new here? I've never seen you here before." She said and we both stood.

"Yeah, I just moved here." I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Well welcome to Mystic Falls. I'm Bonnie." She moved her books to her other arm and held out her hand for me to shake. I hesitatingly shook her hand saying, "Cassandra, but I go by Andy."

"Why do you go by Andy?" She asked.

"_What's your name?"_

"_I'm not sure, I should say."_

"_So you going to leave me with a beautiful face and only you're character to help me find you."_

"_Maybe I don't want to you to find me."_

"_But the expression in your eyes shows otherwise."_

_I raised an eyebrow at him, but I did want to see him again. There's just something about him that drew me in, and I couldn't escape from those eyes._

"_You have no a reduced amount of charm, don't you?" He smiled at me with his mouth and eyes. _

"_Do I?" _

_A man tapped me on the shoulder and I turned my gaze away from him, "Yes?" _

"_Your taxi is waiting, Miss." I nodded and stood started to walk away from the entrancing man, but he followed._

"_You didn't tell me your name." I stopped and met my eyes to his._

"_Cassandra Mikealson." _

_He smiled a little wider at his success of getting my name and nodded his goodbye with the words, "Till we meet again, Andy." _

He was the first ever person to call me Andy and I've used it ever since. The flashback hit me like a hurricane and was gone in a flash.

"Andy are you alright?"

I blinked back into reality and was met by Bonnie's concerned brown eyes.

"Um yeah…fine."

I was anything but fine. The memory was like a stake through the heart, and I had the urge to feed. Good thing I stalked up on blood bags.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just need to get to class. It was nice meeting you." More like getting to my freezer before I rip someone's throat out.

~ Later that Day ~

Instead of drinking blood, I headed to the Mystic Grill and sat at one of the tables. A waitress that had a name tag that said Skye came over.

"What can I get you?"

"The strongest thing you got." I answered while getting my copy of Gone with the Wind out of my bag. She looked at me and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're under age."

I looked at her. Hazel eyes met mine and I spoke, "You will get me the strongest drink you have and give it to me for free." She repeated my words and walked to the bar.

It felt good to compel someone, now I need a lot to drink then to go home and drink some more blood. When she came back, I compelled her to keep them coming after I'm done with the first one.

Then I saw her.

It was about an hour or longer when she and a guy stopped next to my table on their way out.

"Wait. What was that?" I had looked up when she spoke. Her image was forever in my mind, I could never forget her. She started all my problems, the reason why I started running in the first place.

She still looked the same, but her hair was differently styled. Long straight chocolate brown hair, olive tented skin and big brown doe eyes that always had that innocent look, but I could see straight through the fake innocence. I did the first time I met her, and now she seemed to gotten better at pretending. She doesn't fool me.

The guy she was talking to was tall, had tussled brown hair, and had this forest green eyes that were shadowed by his dark eyebrows. His facial qualities looked familiar. High eyebrows, nose, and the way his posture was held were familiar also.

"I…I don't know, uh nothing." He answered her question.

She swallowed and said, "Right nothing. I got to go Stefan."

Then she walked out of the Grill with an irritated look on her face. They looked to be having a rough time and I felt like sucking someone dry. She's not Katerina, but she looks exactly like her.

It's not possible.

Katerina's a vampire, not a human…it's not possible.

There's another doppelgänger and that means all the people I'm running from will soon be wreaking havoc on this small, unimportant town.

Just my luck!

The cup in my hand shattered into a dozen pieces, causing Stefan to look at me with curious eyes. I smiled sheepishly, and apologized to the waitress. While cleaning up the mess, I saw him walk out with an aggravated look on his handsome face.

I'm not going to be here when they do, but not without knowing why this Stefan guy's familiar.

~ Later ~

It was easy enough to follow the doppelgänger to where she lived. I knock on the door a few moments before she arrived and compelled a guy that was a little younger than her to invite me in.

One of the perks of being a hybrid.

I picked up a photo of the doppelgänger dressed in a red cheerleader uniform with a blazing smile upon her face.

Ugh.

I should just kill her, so Klaus will never find her or have a chance to break the curse, but I can't bring myself to kill unless I absolutely feel like it. Well, I used to do it all the time, but I've grown better at covering my tracks.

I watched as the resident of the house who invited me, whose name was Jeremy, helped Stefan start to cook in the kitchen, and Jeremy went upstairs to get the doppelgänger. I moved behind the door causing the floor to creak and his eyes snapped to the place I was at not two seconds ago.

Footsteps descended down the steps taking his attention and the doppelgänger called, "Jenna?"

Walking to the kitchen she called Jenna again, but saw Stefan cutting an onion with a knife.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?" She asked.

There was a cold tent to her voice and it made me want to laugh.

I leaned against the wall in her living room and contracted on their conversation.

"Dinner. Jeremy told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites and I happened to be a good cook. My Italian roots demand it; can even make my homemade mozzarella. Only tonight it's unfortunately store bought. Sorry." He answered.

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish-" She was stopped mid-sentence by Stefan saying; "You want to know me right?"

She probably nodded because he continued, "I figured if you're going to dump me you at least should know who you're dumping."

It was silent for a moment and the only sound was Stefan chopping up onions. Then he spoke again, "So let's start with Katherine."

Just what I wanted to know, but the question is- Will he tell her the whole truth or half the truth?

"Stefan-" He seemed to pretend he didn't hear her.

"She was the most beautiful girl I ever met. …She had this perfect olive skin…and this laugh, it was ridicules. I mean her laugh made you laugh."

"And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time…but Katherine was very impatient, titled, and selfish and um impulsive." He took a breath of air as if to keep from sighing.

"Enter Damon. He claims he was with her first. I don't know…I do know that I did some things, I'm not proud of…and my biggest regret was not being able to make it right before she died."

Damon. A name I couldn't bring myself to hear or say in years.

"_Mr. Salvatore do you always pleasure yourself by gracing the people who dislike your company by keeping them company anyway?" _

_He smiled and nodded at the waiter to leave. "No; just with you my darling, Andy."_

_I resisted the urge to break one of the wooden chairs and stake him through the chest. _

"_Why do you proceed to make sure to be where ever I am at all times? It must get rather bothersome." _

_His laughter ringed through the garden area of the restaurant. I had to keep myself from laughing along with him, and forced my eyes away from him and to my book._

_This man has made me smile more than I have in years and he continues to do so now. Which is why, I failed in keeping down a smile._

"_You're honesty, beauty and no avail to express your opinion is why you're company won't ever become bothersome. It's also the reason you seemed to have me trapped in your spell. " _

"_And what spell is that?" _

"_The very one that has stolen my heart." _

_I looked at him then and found he was already staring at me. The world turned off like a switch and the only people in the whole world was us. _

"I miss her, but I'm no longer crimpled by her loss." Stefan's worlds brought me back and I wanted to scream, cry, and just turn off the pain.

Oh how much I wanted to turn it off.

I need to get out of here.

Running out of that house as quietly and quickly as I could, I felt tears run down my face.

Running is what I'm good at, and now I'm doing it again. This time from my feelings. Trees flew past me in blurs from speed and the tears in my eyes. My throat was burning from lack of drinking blood.

I now know why Stefan's so familiar. I should have known from looking at him.

Of course their brothers!

He told me he had a brother named Stefan, about how he fell for Katerina before he met me, and I should have been smarter than to come here. I stopped and wiped my tears away, and saw a car driving down the vacant street.

While hearing the human sing along to the music made me see red and the burning in my throat increased. I felt my fangs piercing my gums as I tried to resist, but I thought of my fangs puncturing her throat while the memories and heartache fade away…The fight was won.

In a flash I ran in front of her car and braced for the slightly lasting impact.

The car veered to a stop, and she ran out of the car. I laid on the stone street breathing heavily, tears still running down my face. The girl leaned over me franticly apologizing and asking if I was hurt, but all I could has her pulse and the blood pumping through her veins.

"Do you need an ambulance? Oh God!"

I looked at her and her hazel eyes met mine. It was the waitress named Skye from the Grill. I shot up and grabbed her by the throat, and swallowed.

"Don't scream." I compelled her, and she nodded obediently.

A single tear ran down my face and I whispered, "I'm sorry." Then I sank my fangs into her neck, and felt her go limp in my arms.

~ Next Day ~

As I put my suitcases in my trunk, I thought of how it might be possible for me to stay considering it might be likely that he's not even here. The last time I checked Stefan and him hated each other, but it's a not a risk I'm going to take.

Even though I compelled him to forget about me till the time was right, I don't think I could stand being near him without having another emotional breakdown.

I wasn't guiltily that I killed the girl, but I also didn't what to attract the attention to Stefan that there as another vampire in town. I slammed the trunk shut and was about to hop into my car, when I noticed a blonde girl walking down the street like she was in a trance.

It was a pretty blonde girl I remember seeing in school. I should have shrugged it off and got into my car, but I got that weird feeling again.

Closing the car door I walked over to the girl and stepped in front of her.

"Um are you alright?" I asked, but she looked through me and continued to walk towards the boarding house across the street.

Walking behind her she tried to open a glass patio door, but they were locked so she went to the other pair and they swung open. She walked into the house and I hesitantly walk in also, but couldn't get through.

Damn human resident having to invite me in thing.

I stood there for a moment then was going to walk away when I heard running footsteps and struggling.

That sent up red flags in my head.

I tried to step into the house, but it won't let me.

I growled and banged against the shield and I fell into the house with a thud.

The human resident is dead, and I heard the front door slam open and smelt burning flesh. In a flash I was at the doorstep. The girl was running away and there in the doorway stood burning was the person I wasn't taking the risk staying for.

He hissed and covered his face with his arms and recoiled into the shadows. His hair was still as black as midnight, but his skin was pale and was starting to heal from the exposure from the sun light.

I didn't see his face, and I didn't need to, it was him.

My heart broke into pieces seeing him like that, but like always I ran away before he could notice me.

I ran into my house and went to the freezer.

Ripping open and blood bag, I drank. For an hour I drank all the blood bags and all the alcohol in the house, and by then it was dark out. Looking out the window I saw him run into the woods. From his appearance it looked like he was locked without blood and vervain was probably in his system, so he was probably starving.

I don't want to know how many people will end up dead tonight.

I need to leave this town, but now that I know he's in danger…

Klaus will find out the doppelgänger's here. He will come, and it seems Stefan has gotten involved with her so that naturally means _he_ will also.

I was at what people called a crossroads.

I could leave Mystic Falls and forget like I have been trying to for years about him, like I made him forget me or I could stay and suffer from the pain of him not remembering me, but at least I would be able to keep him safe.

That thought right there is what made the decision for me.

I stood up from the kitchen table and stormed out my front door. There sat my car and I sighed at myself and went to the trunk.

Opening it up and taking out my suitcases is when I heard the doppelgänger's car pull into the Salvatore's boarding house driveway.

Maybe I should just go ahead and rip her head off, but I don't think that would exactly tell Stefan I'm not a threat to her and this town.

Which I am but he doesn't need to know that.

Before the doppelgänger knocked on the door, Stefan opened it with a stake in hand. Maybe I should be worried about Stefan too.

Stefan stared at her confused then she asked, "What are you?"

I smiled to myself.

Looks their going to have an entertaining night, and I slammed the trunk shut and went into the house thinking I need another drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Okay remember how I said I was going to stay and help?

Yeah well that's not what happened. Instead of waking up the next morning and figuring out what's going on I stayed home and drank.

I wasn't drinking human blood either.

I drank all the alcohol in my house.

It didn't start out that way though.

I got up in the morning and was going to spy on the doppelgänger and Stefan, because I guess telling her that he was a vampire really didn't go very well. Heading out the door I saw the bottle of his favorite scotch on the counter untouched, tempting me.

Deciding to have one drink before I go, I poured me a glass.

That was my mistake.

I ended up drinking the whole bottle with the radio turned up as high as it would go on the oldies and rock station, screaming all the songs, and drinking from the bottle.

Then a song came on. It was about a lost love and never forgetting about them, and I started to cry.

Then I started to throw things and knock over my books, where they were on a table.

Then I cried again, and got out my cell phone.

I can't do this alone.

I'm a wreck!

I scrolled down my contact list and clicked Alice.

It rang a few times but on the third ring she answered.

"Alice speaking." Her british accent made me calm down a little.

There was music blaring in the background and laughter was making it kind of hard to hear her.

She must be at a club. "Hey it's me. I-"

She didn't let me finish. "Andy! Why haven't you called me? I was getting worried."

"Alice-"

"Don't Alice me! I thought Klaus had gotten you or something worse!"

"Honestly I'd rather be with him right now."

"What happened? You sound drunk?"

I got up and went to the window, and stumbled causing me to fall on the floor laughing.

"Ow! Ali I'm a mess. The doppelgängers here and I may have had a little too much to drink. A song came on the radio and it made me cry and all my books on the floor. And I just want to drink everything away! Is that okay? I mean I probably should just go rip her head off, but her boyfriends a vampire and I just want to sleep." I complained and stared at the ceiling.

"Oh look there's stains on the ceiling. Wait you can't you're not here, that's right."

Alice sighed and the sound of laughter and music got distance. "I'll be right there. Just don't do anything stupid."

"Okay, but bring me some more alcohol, I'm running out."

I hung up and looked back at the ceiling.

I should probably cover up those stains. Maybe I could paint over them? Oh I could paint it a nice grayish blue like his eyes. Taking another swing from the bottle I stumbled out of the house.

_**Alice's Pov**_

After I got the call from Andy, I knew there was more than just the doppelgänger being here.

Andy wouldn't get drunk over that.

Trust me I know, I've been her best friend over 400 years. You pick up on her habits after a while.

Like how she only gets drunk when she's sad, heartbroken or remembering someone she's lost.

So before I tried to find out where she was staying, I went to investigate.

Walking through the town I saw the doppelgänger sitting at a table with a guy who must be her vampire boyfriend.

I could tell because of the ring on his hand.

The ring looked familiar.

I've seen it before, so I decided to listen in on their conversation.

I sat at a table behind them and ordered coffee.

"I can tell you whatever you want to know." He was saying.

"I know you eat garlic." She said and I resisted the urge to snort, but I did roll my eyes.

"Yes."

"And somehow sunlight not an issue."

Oh so she's just finding out he's a vamp. That probably put a damp on that relationship.

"We have rings that protect us." He answered and showed her his ring.

It was silver and blue with that nifty little diamond that protects us. Grrr it's so frustrating that I don't know why it's so familiar.

"Crucifixes?"

How stupid is this girl? Does she really believe we'll catch fire on sight of one of those?

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable." Yep this girl has no idea about the supernatural.

"Mirrors?" I rather like looking at myself in the mirror and making weird faces.

"Myth."

"You said you don't kill to survive?" Ah we have and animal drinker.

Poor forest animals. Maybe Bambi and Thumper will start a rebellion.

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful."

Damon. Oh this is going to be fun. I wonder how he's doing, it's been a while since I've last seen him.

No wonder Andy's drunk.

Seeing him probably sent away all control, and made her emotions go on a frenzy.

"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?" She accused.

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous. Believe me."

True, I tried to get him to stay away from Andy and that turned out horribly. Long story for later in life.

"He was hurting her!" Dramatic much?

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten by using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her he would have."

Wow, when Andy put those fake memory in him, it changed him a little. The Damon I remember was a lot more carful than that.

"Is that supposed to make it okay?"

"No. No. None of this is okay Elena. I know that."

Okay her name is Elena and since this guy knows Damon so well I'm guessing this is Damon's brother Stefan. Andy probably is drunk out of her mind at the moment.

I'm going to have to get her some Advil.

There was a tense silence between Elena and Stefan the she asked, "Are there any others aside from you and Damon?"

"Not in Mystic Falls. Not anymore." Yeah, right. Hello vampire sitting right here and a drunk one at her house…I hope.

Elena's expression turned confused, and her eyebrows pulled together.

"Not anymore?"

"There was a time when this town was very much aware of vampires. And it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important you don't tell anyone."

Elena shook her head and said, "I can't promise that."

You better not tell anyone or else your pretty little head will be torn off your body. I can promise her that, and I won't even think twice about it.

Stefan leaned forward, "Elena. Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have and when it's over you can decide for yourself what to do with what you know."

That sounds fun, but should I?

Elena nodded after a second of consideration. They paid for their drinks and stood up to leave.

I was going to follow a second later, but then I thought of Andy sitting alone in her house drunk with things she could try to kill herself with.

I sighed.

Being a best friend tops being a spy.

~ Time Change ~

Finding Andy was easy. Well it is for me because I know her well.

She's good at not wanting to found if she doesn't want to. Klaus has being trying to look for her in over 500 years, she's gotten very good at it.

I walked up her driveway, and patted her car. I love that car, and she lets me borrow it sometimes, but not very often.

I'm kind of a reckless driver and that car means a lot to her.

I didn't bother knocking I just walked right in. Her radio was blaring, books were scattered everywhere and empty bottles were covering the table.

Hearing movement from the living room, I headed in there, and there she was.

The floor was covered by white sheets, paint cans, and bottles were on the floor and she was lying next to a half empty bottle staring at the newly painted ceiling.

She was wearing her hair up in a messy ponytail, wearing a green tank top, and denim shorts that were splattered in paint.

She was better than I expected her to be.

I smiled a little and laid down next to her.

"Are you still drunk?" I asked. She laughed softly and looked over at me.

"Not as much as I was."

"I leave you for a week and this is what happens? Andy I love you but you really need to control these emotions."

She nodded and looked back at the ceiling. Turning my attention to it I noticed that it was a particular blue color. So I asked, "What made you pick that color?"

She took a deep breath, "It's um the color of…his eyes." I really didn't have an answer for that so I held her hand in my and squeezed it.

"Have you seen him yet?" With her other hand she grabbed the bottle but before she could take a swing I snatched it out of her hand.

"No not really." She answered with a sigh.

It was silent for a moment then I sat up.

"Alright let's clean up and then we can reestablish ourselves, but first I'm going to need sip of this."

I took a swing of her bottle and stood up, turning up the radio I started to clean.

_**Andy's Pov **_

As we cleaned we sang along to the radio, and screamed the lyrics at each other.

It was good to laugh with Ali.

She seemed to complete the house with her British accent, laughter, and sarcastic comments. Her being here made me relax, and forget about the doppelgänger and all the memories that had caught up with me.

Alice looked the same as the last time I saw her. Long black hair that glowed a purple color in direct light, her eyes still full with her usual humor, and was wearing a fitting t-shirt that had one of her rock bands on it, black jeans, and her black and white converse.

After we cleaned up my mess she told me how she spied on Stefan and Elena, the doppelgänger, and Ali said that Elena seemed to be kind of clueless.

She also said that she didn't like Elena no more than she likes Katerina or Katherine as she goes by now.

Now it was the next day and I felt happier that Alice was going to help me through this. Even if she thinks we should go ahead and kill Elena, but the only reason she want's to do that is because she doesn't want to be in a small town with him. There's nothing to really keep her entertained and she doesn't really like him.

I sighed as I leant against the railing of the porch. I'm going to have to say or think his name some time, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it at the moment.

Hearing a car come up the road, I looked up expecting Ali to be coming up in my car, but it was Elena's car and she pulled into the boarding house's drive. I watched her get out of the car and ring their doorbell.

I turned away and sat down in a chair and pulled out my copy of Gone with the Wind. I was at the part where Scarlet's begging Red to not leave her.

I used to have a dog with him, and we named him Red. He was our favorite character in this book and couldn't agree on his name so we named him after that character or I might have just begged to name him that, and I had to whatever he wanted me to do for a whole day.

Okay that was it.

I agreed and he made me lay in bed all day with him watching the movie.

I smiled at the memory.

"What's so happy about him leaving Scarlet?"

I jumped at the voice and started to say something back when my glare was met by blue one's that I painted my living room ceiling after.

He looked the same and I didn't really expect him to change considering he's a vampire. He had the same dark midnight black hair that was ruffled, he's still taller than me, and his eyes that hid some much of his emotions in the depth of them were the same. He was wearing a buttoned up black shirt, making his eyes stand out more, and dark pants.

Fuck, Ali hurry up and come back. My smile was gone as I said, "What are you doing on my porch?"

He smiled a little and sat down in the chair next to me, and shrugged.

"New in town?" He asked taking the book out of my hands and started flipping through the pages.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just being neighborly. So are you?" He looked at the book with an odd look on his face, like he was trying to remember something…shit. He's not supposed to remember me till the time's right, and now is not a good time.

"Yes, I moved here earlier this week." I took the book away from him, and tried to ignore the feeling of his skin touching mine briefly.

"All by yourself?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Only when meeting new people. So are you living here alone?"

"Yes, but my friend is staying a while to help me settle in. Anything else?" I found my place again in the book and set my bookmark in it then looked back at him, and found him staring at me.

"Have I met you before?" He asked leaning towards me, his eyes searching for an answer in mine.

"No I think I would remember meeting someone as charming as you, and you seem to have no probably using it."

"Do I?"

It was like history was trying to repeat itself on me, and once again his smiling at me caused my heart to skip a beat even though it was dead. We stared at each other neither one backing down.

It was like history was purposely repeating itself just to torture me. This was so similar to the first time he met me, and now here I am however years later meeting again almost the same way.

Alice told me that Stefan's why of talking about him that he was different ever since I took those memories away, but he seemed the same personality wise. Finally after what seemed forever he leaned back into his chair smirking, "Do you even understand most of that book? You don't seem like the reading type."

"I bet I understand more than you do."

"I'd beg to differ." I smiled, he could always make me smile.

"If I'm not the reading type, what type am I?" I questioned. He smiled wider and leaned forward again, "I think I'll keep that to myself for the moment."

"Why?"

"That's for me to know and you not to know." I raised an eyebrow, and my mouth was still smiling though.

"Well, as much fun as this has been, if you excuse me." I replied and picked up my book heading to the door.

"Excuse denied." He called and followed me to the door.

"Oh and why is that?" I asked. His presence was swallowing me whole, it was filling and making a hole in my heart. It makes me want to stay talking to him and makes me want to leave town again. I can't bear to get close to him again then have to leave or make him forget me again. I don't think I could do it again.

I'd rather be daggered by my brother again.

"Because I have questions that need to be answered."

"Well I've had enough of answering." I walked inside the house, and that was one of my mistakes also. Instead of not being able to come in, he could walk right in so I quickly added, "Come in if you'll that persist then."

He smiled and walked in after me. Then he looked at me eyes meeting mine again and he asked, "Why are you here?"

He was trying to compel me. Nice try, but that's not happening. He got this cute confused expression on his face. I smacked myself mentally quit thinking like that. You'll only make it worse for yourself.

"Um what are you doing?" I asked.

When in doubt act dumb.

"Nothing just something in my eye."

"Mmm…"

I set my book on the shelve along with the others and turned back to him with a frown, but he was already behind me.

"You have a nice collection of books…" He wanted my name, but I wasn't going to give it easily.

"Thanks."

"So why are you in Mystic Falls?"

"I knew someone who lived here a long time ago and I wanted to feel connected to them again."

I wasn't lying, I just didn't tell him that someone was him.

"Who?"

"That's none of your business." I could see he was getting aggravated at me, you could see it in his eyes.

"Just trying to get to know you." He replied innocently.

"Yeah well your charm doesn't work on me." I lied.

"Oh sure it does."

"That confident are you?"

He laughed with his mouth and eyes and I remembered all the times I founded myself lost in his eyes, and I had almost forgotten how the shined when he was truly happy. They were shining now, and seeing him like that made me smile. That's how Alice found us when she walked into the house.

"Hey I got the-" She almost dropped the two boxes she was carrying inside and her eyes widened, but it was gone in an instant. I tore my gaze from him and gave her the help me look with my eyes.

"Let me help you with that." He offered coming over to her. Blood was probably in one of those boxes and he could probably smell it if he got too close.

"No it's fine. There just filled with costumes for tonight." Huh?

"Aren't you both a little old for trick or treating?" He teased at me.

"No we're going to a Halloween thing at the school." Ali replied and started walking up the stairs with the boxes. Sending me a look that said sorry. Great.

"Please tell me you're joking." I complained to her.

I never liked the idea of dressing up as a monster, especially since I am one. I think it bugged me so badly I killed the person who started the idea.

Long story for a different day.

"Nope." She said and she disappeared upstairs. I groaned, and I practically heard him smirking.

"Shut up."

"Didn't say anything darling." I stiffed a little at him calling me darling. He used to do that all the time, and he got this particular look in his face again.

I need to get rid of him, before he remembers. I'm starting to doubt my compelling him.

"You were laughing, and because you did I'm going to ask you to leave." He smiled, damn him.

"Kicking me out with just knowing you're personality and beauty. How could you do that to someone?"

"Quiet easily actually."

I opened the front door and walked out. He followed, but remained on the porch, "Oh come on, what about your name?"

"You haven't told me yours either." Even though I already know it. "True, but I asked for yours first."

"I live right across from you, it's not like you'll leave me alone anytime soon if I give it to you anyway."

"What makes you think so?"

"Not telling."

He laughed, "Alright, till we meet again." He had grasped my hand then and kissed it. His mouth lingering there longer than necessarily, and I kept down a shiver from the feeling of his lips on my skin.

"And to answer your question. I am." He smiled at me one last time and walked away.

As he walked away the realization of the past is repeating itself made me want to scream, because I think I might already be falling for him all over again and I've only talked and seen him once, but I also think I never really get over him either.

No matter how hard I try.

~ Time Change ~

Alice had successfully gotten me to the school Halloween party and in a costume. She had dressed me up as a vampire.

Ironic huh?

Alice was a punk rocker, which wasn't of a change from her usual clothing.

She would hurt me if I told her that though.

On the way to the school though she told me she spied once again on Elena and Stefan, turns out…_he_, yeah still can't say or think his name, turned a girl named Vicki out of boredom yesterday while I was drunk and Stefan was out with Elena. Vicki is supposable on the loose right now and might kill Elena's little brother, Jeremy.

I think it's stupid to worry about this Jeremy kid, but hey Elena has Stefan wrapped around her finger like Katherine had him, and every other guy on the world.

But hey I know what it's like to do anything for the person you love, even if you make them hate you or worse forget about you. I took a deep breath and shook my head.

Bad thought's Andy, bad thoughts.

So here I am walking around with Alice keeping a look out for Jeremy while being around drunk, screaming, and laughing humans. They're so carefree…I wish my life could be like that.

"Alright I'm going to find a cute high school guy to make out with. I mean I'm going to look over there for Jeremy or an AWOL newly vampire." She tried to correct herself, but I just shook my head and started laughing.

"You've always had a thing for drunk guys."

"And you for hot, tall, black haired, blue eyed-" I put a hand over her mouth and laughed

"Alright, alright you win. I'm going to get something to drink. Text me if you see something."

She smiled and walked away to go mess up a poor guy's life. Sometime during the time Alice left me I ran into Bonnie. She was dressed in a witch costume and was next to the pretty blonde girl I saw in that trance the other day.

"Hey Andy!" She called as I was walking by.

It took me a moment to remember who she was then I faked smile as she waved me over to her and the blonde girl.

"Andy this is Caroline. Caroline this is Andy she just moved here from…I'm sorry I don't remember." That's because I didn't tell you. I was too busy fighting the urge to rip people's throats out. So this is Caroline that he was feeding off of. The thought of him being with made me a little jealous.

"It's alright I'm from New York. Nice to meet you Caroline."

She smiled at me and shook my hand. Looking me up and down she was probably valuating how much I'm a threat to her leadership of the school.

Don't worry Blondie I have other things to do than steal your throne.

"Same. New York? Why the change of scenery?"

"I needed some fresh air, and something different from the city life." I lied.

"I wish lived in New York." Bonnie said.

I smiled at her, "It's not all it's cracked up to be."

"Well I'm going to find me some more to drink from Tyler." Caroline replied and walked away stumbling a little.

"But you're supposed to help me with the-" Bonnie tried to say but Caroline was already lost in the crowed. Bonnie turned back to me with a sigh.

"Sorry about her she's a little…"

"It's alright. I have a friend just like her back at New York."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's one everywhere, trust me."

"Yeah trust her."

Bonnie and I both looked to see him reaching it the pot of treats. He was now wearing a plain white t-shirt, over it a black leather jacket, and black jeans. He was just as handsome as he was when he was wearing a tux in the 20's.

"Um I'll see you around Bonnie." I told her and walked a ways away, where I could still hear their conversation. What is up with me and listen to other people?

"So where did Caroline run off to?" he asked glancing around.

"Do yourself a favor Damon and don't ask me about Caroline." Bonnie snapped at him. Her retort didn't faze him he just smiled and teased, "Oh Bonnie so loyal."

His hands unwrapping the treat, and Bonnie's gaze turned into a glare. I raised an eyebrow and fought back a smile. Even if he was pissing her off, it was still funny.

"Just stay away from her."

He continued to smile and then he saw her necklace and frowned, "Where'd you get that?"

I looked at the necklace and felt my eyes go wide.

Now I remember.

He needed a crystal necklace to let Katherine out of the tomb, and that must be it. He must want to get her out because he still thinks he loves her, and when I took away all his memories of me….all the love had to go somewhere and they must have went to Katherine.

Now you've done it, Andy. He's going to unleash 27 vampire's just to get her back, because you made him love her again.

Perfect.

Bonnie's hand reached up and touched the necklace and then looked back up at him, "From a friend."

"Caroline. You know it's mine don't you?"

'Bonnie please whatever you do don't give him that crystal' I was silently begging.

"Not anymore." She countered, with a glare.

"Funny." He breathed. He snapped his fingers and held out his hand, "I'd like it back please."

"I'm not giving it to you. I'll give it back to Caroline and she can give it back to you if she feels like it." I resisted the urge to laugh, not everyone had the guts to say that to him.

"Or I could just take it right now." He answered and reached out to pull it from her neck. When his hand grasped it, it burned him.

He pulled away and let out a breath. Bonnie looked at the crystal to him and then took off running. I don't blame her the look on his face would scary anyone.

But why did the necklace burn him?

Wait what was her last name.

Alice did some researching on the people close to Elena and Bonnie was on it….Bonnie Bennett.

That's right.

She's a Bennett witch.

Huh maybe I'm not the only one with an ironic costume after all. Then my phone buzzed from my pocket. I pulled it out and saw the named glowed _Alice_.

_ A- 911 The vamp chick's gone AWOL where the buses r. Come quick! _

I started walking in that direction, when my phone glowed again.

She was calling me, but before I could answer my cell was snatched out of my hand. I glared and tried to taking it back, but he held it out of my reach.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked and denied Alice's call.

"I'm meeting my friend at the buses." I answered and reached for my phone again. He held it up higher and smiled, "Why?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business." I snapped and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're legs look so long in that short dress." He said and looked at me up in down. If it was any other time I would have punched or slapped him, but he's him and I probably couldn't bring myself to seriously injure him anyway.

I finally just gave up on my phone and continued walking to the buses quickly when he stopped me again, "I can't let a pretty girl like you walk all alone to the buses. Something might come out and bit you."

"I can take care of myself." I replied.

"I can't let you."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"Look that Vicki girl has gone blood thirsty, manic vampire and I can help her more than you or Stefan can!" I yelled and then I realized what I had just said.

Shit you've done it again Andy! In a flash he was in my face.

"What did you just say?" He whispered, and his eyebrows were drawn together in confusion.

"I'll explain later just let me go." I demanded.

His eyes searched my face and he shook his head.

"No." His eyes met mine and for the third time today neither of us were going to back down.

I let out an angry breath.

I don't want to compel him, but looks like I'm going to have to. Opening my mouth to do it, his phone rang. He reached into his pocket and answered, "What?!"

His eyes never left me though. They were daring for me to run, and give him a reason to chase me.

"I need your help." I heard Stefan say to him, and my frown deepened at the tone of his voice, and so did his. The fight at the buses didn't go well and I had a good idea what happened. He snapped his phone shut and grabbed my arm as I turned to walk away.

"Oh no you don't you have some explaining to do."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"But you're going to. Even if I have to make you."

"You won't." I snapped.

"Oh I will." He said his eyes were confused and had that look in them that said try me, and he started to pull me to the buses.

I struggled against him, as he reached a stopping point. On the concrete knelt sobbing Elena over a dead vampire's body.

I'm guessing that was Vicki.

The smell of Elena's blood filled me, and I turned away from the body so no one would see me vamp out. He looked at the body and said, "You should go."

"Gladly." I replied and he pulled me into him, "Not you."

I glared at him.

It was my own mistake though. I should have kept my mouth shut.

Then he turned back to Elena, "I got this."

She looked at him with a cold expression on her face and started to stand completely ignoring me.

"You did this. This is your fault." She accused.

Well she is right, he's the one who turned this Vicki girl in the first place.

"You confuse me with someone with remorse."

I rolled my eyes. Typical response by him.

She then pushed him, but he didn't even flinch, and then she tried to slap him, but he grabbed her hand.

If I wasn't held in his grasp I probably would off ripped her head off in a blink, and not even care.

All my control was out the window tonight, and he held me back as I tensed to lunge at her.

"None of this matters to me. None of it." He said and let go of her hand.

Yeah that's probably what Alice was talking about me changing him. He used to have at least a little consideration for who died around him, no very much, but now he didn't have any at all.

"People die around you. How can it not matter? It matters and you know it." He just looked back at the body and Elena took the opportunity to slap him. That's when I saw red and didn't care who I pissed off I was going to kill her.

I lunged and bared my fangs at her. My fangs were inches from her neck when Alice tackled me to the ground.

"Oh now you've done, Elena you'll be dead by sunrise." Ali laughed as she held me back.

Damon looked surprised because I was vampire, and pissed because I got out of his hold and that Elena just slapped him.

Elena backed away from me with a frightened look on her face.

He looked like he was going to kill her also but he reframed himself and said, "You need to leave."

She made no movement to do so she just kept staring at me.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I snapped and he looked at me with a small amount of amusement in his eyes then looked back at the bitch doppelgänger.

"Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave." He demanded. Then she finally go the clue and hurriedly walked away, her hand covering her bite.

"Great seeing you, and would love to chat, but I really should take her to get some blood and get her calm again. Later!" Alice said to him and then she disappeared with me in a flash.


End file.
